Overwhelming Power
by Paladinian Knight
Summary: This avian not only has to worry about finding a place to sleep at night after running from Erasers, but he also has to worry about turning forests into giant piles of ash. But what happens when a hidden power given to him by the white coats is uncovered? Mainly follows the story line of Angel Experiments.
1. Chapter 1

Overwhelming Power

Paladin: Welcome to my land of fanfiction, where there are endless possibilities.

(Avian): Here's a possibility: you forgot to put our names!

(Eraser): Exactly! What if they don't know who we are?

Paladin: Since this is my first fanfiction, I'm the only one who knows who you are. And that's a part of your developing in this story. Anyways... I don't own Maximum Ride, but i do own these two characters. If this storyline resembles anybody's, I am truly sorry, but it is by pure coincidence.

*Note: Paladin's full username is Paladinian Knight, but for simplicity's sake, he shortened it to Paladin.*

*Note: "regular speech"; 'thoughts'; :Voice:; (Eraser talking to Avian); [Author's notes]; {telepathy}*

Overwhelming Power Ch.1

(Avian) POV

Okay, how many of you people reading this are homeless and are constantly on the run? Not many, right? Well, that's my life in a nutshell, running from nutcases.

My name? I don't have one, though in its place I have white and red wings.

Yep, wings. Not little butterfly fairy wings, real-life bird wings, that, tip-to-tip, have a wingspan of about 14 feet, which is perfect for my 45 foot something height, and match perfectly the tone of my pitch-white hair and crimson eyes.

Before you ask, no, I'm not blind, and I'm not colorblind, I was just born that way.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand: running for my life.

"What are you running from?" one might ask. The answer is simple.

I'm running from Erasers.

No, not those pink rubber things that erase your mistakes while writing, no matter how similar the jobs are. No, these are half-human, half-lupine hybrids made to hunt down people like me. Which, as far as i know, is only me.

"Why not use your wings?" a smart-aleck would ask. well, its hard to unfurl your wings in a densely packed forest.

Which is another problem due to my uncanny ability to spontaneously combust when my emotions are overly stimulated (red=love; orange=anger; yellow=happy; green=envy; blue=sad; purple=nervous/anxiety; back=scared), meaning that I'm normally an emotionless shell.

For those of you thinking "oooh, pretty!", pretty doesn't even cover the destructive capabilities of my flames.

'I can't fight them like this! I have to find a clearing or something. That way I'll have a fighting chance without burning down the whole forest. Wait, what's that in the distance? Is it... light!'

That revelation gave me an extra burst of speed to save my butt. I burst out into the clearing full speed...

And I had to backpedal to not fall off the cliff. Yep, that pissed me off. Which was a bad thing for me to be, considering being pissed off= being veeeeeerrry angry. Meaning the area around me was illuminated by my orange flames of rage. Yep, that scared the piss out of the Erasers, sending almost, if not, all of them running with their tails between their legs.

"Hah! Avian, about 100. Erasers, 0! Beat that School!"

For those of you who don't know the School is a secret, hush-hush facility that does genetic mutations to test tube babies, explaining my 98% human, 2% avian DNA.

Anyways, I navigated down the cliff, meaning I flew down, in hopes of finding a place to sleep that wasn't too high up but wasn't too low. Which I found surprisingly easily.

I flew in, trying not to make a noise incase there were bears or something that'd maul me to death the first chance it got, but little did I know that bears would be the least of my worries...


	2. Chapter 2

Paladin: Oooh, a cliff hanger. (Avian): That joke wasn't funny when we rehearsed it, so what makes you think it's going to be funny now? Paladin: Larger audience? Audience: (cricket chirps) Paladin: Fine. I'm borderline crazy. (Eraser): What's the other border? Insanity? Paladin: Maybe... Anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride, but i own these two figments of my imagination.

Overwhelming Power Ch.2

(Avian) POV

First mistake of the day: stepping on a branch that mysteriously got inside the cave.

Second mistake: not flying right out of there.  
That one noise woke up what seemed to be six people, and the situation quickly escalated. One of the people, a white kid with pitch-black hair and unforgiving eyes, launched himself at me, his black wings propelling him towards me. I easily evaded his lame attempt of an attack and kneed him in the gut with enough force to send him flying into the cave's ceiling.

"Sorry!" I truly was.

"What are you sorry for Eraser? You found us, now go get your pack like a good doggie." His voice was like nails, cold and pain inflicting.

"You got it all wrong! I'm not an Eraser!"

"Yeah right. And I'm the king of England." There was that pain inflicting voice. But did I also hear some fear?

"I'm serious!"

That brings us to my third mistake: getting distracted by a conversation. Man, I'm on a role today!

A girl with blonde hair [read the first couple of chapters of "Nick the Eraser" by the anime dude to read his argument that I readily agree to.] and brown eyes snuck up behind me and literally knocked the wind out of me. It takes A LOT of strength to do that to me.

"*gasp*" yep, that's witty me reduced to all but unnoticeable sounds.

"I don't understand! He should be dead by the force of that hit!"

"Don't focus on what should, focus on what is. And I never go down without giving it my all."

Can someone say extreme orange fire time? My flames illuminated the cave revealing a tall guy with blonde hair, a shorter guy with blonde hair, an African American [I'm not up for all those racial prejudices] girl with black hair, and a young girl with light-blonde hair. Plus the two that tried to kill me.

"That's a new trick. For a time bomb, that is."

I swear, I will kill that guy!

"Just shut up and let me calm down unless you like watching your own body melt like wax."

"No thanks. Guys, step back. We don't know what he's capable of, and we can't predict his every moves."

'So girly was the boss. This could get interesting.'

I sort of meditated to help me calm down, and somewhere in my mind I heard a voice, not mine, but someone else's, saying "Sol,' whatever that's supposed to be.

"Okay, now that you seem calmed down, who are you?"

I had to ask myself that same question, and thanks to the mysterious voice, I finally had an answer.

"Sol. My name is Sol."


	3. Chapter 3

Paladin: Cool, huh?

Sol: Will I get the Voice now too then?

(Eraser): And when will I get introduced?

Paladin: Patience, all your questions will be answered eventually.

(door creaks open)

Nudge: Hellooooo?

Paladin: Look who it is? It's motormouth!

Nudge: Who are you? Where are we? Where am I? Is that an Eraser? I wish Erasers would all just die. But I wouldn't know what to do everyday then. maybe I could go to an actual school and start a club for mutants! But then it'd just be us in the flock. But maybe-

Sol: Please! Someone get some duct tape before I go insane like Paladin!

(Eraser): On it!

Nudge: Mmmph!

Sol: Much better.

(Eraser): How do you not go more insane with that?!

Paladin: (pulls out earplugs) Huh?

Sol: Never mind. Paladin doesn't own Maximum ride, but he does own everyone in this room minus Nudge.

Overwhelming Power Ch.3

Sol POV

"Sol? What kind of name is that?"

" You just saw what kind of name it was. But what kind of girl leads a group of what seems like runaway bird kids?" I tried to drain all hostility out of my voice, but I got nowhere near my wanted result.

"The kind of girl that's me." Good answer. Snappy, short, and to the point. I could get used to arguing with her.

"And you are...?"

"My name is Maximum, Max for short, the guy you kneed into the ceiling is Fang, Iggy is the tall guy protecting all the others even though he's blind, Gazzy is the young boy that I call. Gasman-"

"Why do you call him 'Gasman?'"

"Stay close to him for a while and you'll find out. Anyways, Miss chatterbox is Nudge, and then there's little Angel."

This seemed like a genuine group of people I could get to know. But the names were a little far fetched.

"So, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel."

"Yep. This is my flock."

"How fitting."

"So, I'm sure we're all wondering this, not just me, but how'd you get up here?" Apparently Gazzy found his tongue, because before I thought he was foing to wet himself. I guess I was wrong.

"With my wings. But I flew down from the cliff after scaring away a whole pack of Erasers."

"And we didn't wake up how?"

That's a good question Max. "I don't know."

:You must go. You'll put them in danger.:

"Who said that?" Frea. Ky.

"Nobody said anything Sol." Aww, Max acts like she cares that I might be insane. Maybe I am, but I don't know.

:You must go or else you will put the flock in danger.:

"There the voice goes again. Who's saying that?"

"Great. Not only do we get another member to the flock, but he's a complete psychotic whacko." Fang, Fang, Fang. You do realize I could burn you into a crisp without a second thought, right. But I obviously didn't say that or else I wouldn't be alive to tell this, now would I?

:Only you can hear me at this moment in time Sol. You must leave.:

'Who are you?' There was a noticeable black aura around me. [Refer to first chapter for colors and meanings.]

"What's wrong Sol?"

"I don't know. There's like this voice inside my head that's freaking me out! That's what's wrong!"

"Angel, what are you doing?" Why does Max think it's Angel?

"Nothing! His mind's a closed vault. I couldn't possibly get in, and if I did, there's no way of knowing if I could get out!"

:You must leave the flock or they shall die.:

That was the highlight of my day. 'Who are you?'

:Let's just say I'm a friend. You must go or they will die. You've been forewarned.:


	4. Chapter 4

Paladin: Ahh, fanfiction is fun to write.

Sol: Tell me about it.

(Eraser): What're you writing about?

Sol: It's about me killing Paladin in one of these things. Maybe we should try it.

Paladin: (gulp) Oh my!

(Eraser): Paladin does not own Maximum Ride, but he does own us.

Overwhelming Power Ch.4

Sol POV

That was freaky It's gonna be awhile before I can readily calm down.

"Sol, are you okay?" The ever caring Max. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had a crush on me.

"I think. Gotta go now. Bye!" Subtle getaways aren't my style. I like an audience to witness my greatness. I'm not prideful, I just don't like having to do things more than once.

"Wait!"

'Too late Max' I flew off into the night, my fear feeding adrenaline into my blood, fueling me to get away from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max POV

"What was that about?" I could handle him leaving us, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"I don't know." Fang, the word weaver, strikes again!

"Angel, did you pick up anything strange?"

"Fear, and tons of it. But in the few seconds I could get in, I felt to consciousnesses, one dormant, one active, and I repeatedly heard the words 'you have been forewarned.'"

I'm proud of my little mind reader. Who could imagine the harsh things the School would've done to her if we hadn't helped her escape.

"Do you know why that was repeated?"

"If I did I wouldn't be hiding it from you."

I really have to teach these kids manners... Hah! Yeah right! That priority is six feet under with academics and schooling. What we know is from the computer and television.

"Oh well. I'll fly after him, and while I'm gone, Fang's in charge."

"See ya Max." Fang could be so unemotional at times. This was one of those times.

I unfurled my 15 foot wingspan and took off after hot shot.

"God, his fear reeks!" His fear was literally flowing off him smelling worse than one of the Gasman's stink bombs, and very few things can do that.

I flew after him until I had to stop or else I'd faint, which is good since so did he.

Pros of flying: no traffic; fast; fun

Cons of flying: takes mucho energy

As always, the pros won. After I touched down, I ran the rest of the distance while, hopefully, he was catching his breath.

Pros of running: takes less energy than flying

Cons of running: it's slow

Flying wins every time even when its not competing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I caught up with him, I still had enough energy to give him a knuckle sandwich, which I gladly did.

"What was that for? Why'd you fly away like that?" I wanted an answer.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I was willing to hear any far fetched excuse he could make up like how the sky was actually red, not blue.

"If I had stayed, you guys would've died."

I wasn't expecting that, so smart-aleck me was reduced to silence. If only he could do that to Nudge. I swear that girl talks in her sleep. But I still love her like a sister, just like the rest of the flock.

"W-w-whaaat?! H-how?"

"I don't know, but if I have to get away from you guys to save you, then so be it."

"Wait!" I wasn't willing to let him go without a fight. After all, he is one of us, and us bird kids have to stick together.

"What?" If you think Fang can sound hostile, then you've obviously never met Sol. I swear he dunks all of his words in venom before they leave his mouth.

"Why don't you stick with us? We'll help you get through this, no matter the costs."

"Why do you want me to come with you when I'll just get you killed?"

I swear that boy brushes off all attempts to be nice to him. "You're just like us, so we gotta stick together and watch each other's backs."

"Fine. But if you guys get killed because of me, it's your fault, not mine."

"One, if we die, we can't blame anyone, and two, we won't go down without a fight."


	5. Chapter 5

Paladin: Aww, Sol and Max had their first fight.

Sol: Don't tell me she's going to be my girlfriend.

Paladin: Maybe... It all depends on how I'm feeling.

(Eraser): I'm waiting...

Sol: For what?

(Eraser): For Paladin to put me in.

Paladin: Don't worry, it'll happen soon.

(Eraser): It better...

Nudge: Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Paladin, Sol, and (Eraser): Gah!

Overwhelming Power Ch.5

Sol POV

I don't remember falling asleep after I flew back, but soon I was dreaming.

I was running through a forest away from what sounded like a whole pack of Erasers, yet when I looked back, there was only a single Eraser with stark-white fur, with red highlights here and there, and he had crimson eyes, just like mine. But what got me were his wings, my wings!

I was an Eraser, chasing myself.

I tried flying away from him, but every time I tried I collided with an invisible ceiling.

He was slowly catching up to me, but rather than trying to eat me, his body merged with mine. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

I woke with a jolt, and the first sight I saw was every member of the flock staring at me.

"What? Why are you guys hovering over me?" Why did my voice sound like an Eraser's?

"I thought you said you weren't an Eraser." Max, the queen of subtlety. I wasn't in the mood for an argument right now since I was still groggy. I think better when I'm wide awake.

"Huh?" There's that sound again. I looked down...

To find my body covered entirely in the fur of the Eraser from my dream.

I was the Eraser from my dream. Scary, huh?

"Ahhhh!"

"Get him!" You can guess who said that for everyone to jump at me in unison.

My inbred instincts that I never knew I had kicked in and I grabbed the smallest one, Angel, and swung her around, hitting everyone, saying sorry at every impact.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Once again, I truly was.

"What are you sorry for? This is what you were made for."

I could kill Fang right now and couldn't care less.

"No! I swear I'm not an Eraser!" Quite convincing, since the evidence was right in front of them.

"You look like one to me." Obviously he didn't get the unnoticed memo that I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE, AN ERASER! But, apparently my body didn't get that memo either.

'I have to get out of here!"

I tried flying out of the entrance of the cave, only to find that my wings didn't support my weight, big shocker, so instead of flying gracefully out of the cave and into the distance, I fell face first to the ground below.


	6. Chapter 6

Paladin: Ouch...

Sol: "Ouch?!" You send me freefalling who knows how far, and all you say is "ouch?!"

(Eraser): Technically, that is all he could feel.

Sol: How about you? He sent an Eraser me freefalling.

Paladin: I'm sorry, would you rather me rewrite it to where you crash through the Earth until you reach the core, where your body melts into lave? I didn't think so.

Nudge: Mmmmmph!

(Eraser): What was that Nudge? I couldn't hear you over the duct tape on your mouth.

Nudge: Mmmm mmmph nnnnnnn mmmmmm! (Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride.)

Overwhelming Power Ch. 6

Sol POV

My first words when I regained consciousness were "Ugh."

(Tell me about it.)

"Who said that?" Please don't tell me I'm going insane.

(Don't you know me? Well, I guess you don't considering that was your first time as an Eraser.)

"Who are you?" Be wary Sol, you're talking to a voice inside you head.

(I'm the Eraser inside of you.)

"Whaaaaaaat?" First things first, get that out of the way. Next, find who did this to me, which was no doubt the white coats of the School, and give them a dirt nap. "What's your name?"

(Call me Shadow.)

"Shadow? What kind of name is Shadow?"

(The kind that I just made up, and considering I am your shadow, I find it fits, don't you?)

"Do I have to have a shadow? I mean, I liked it when my head was just my head, no one else's."

(Sorry, but you're stuck with me.)

"Ugh."

I walked over to the lake and stared at my reflection. By doing that, I learned two things. One, my front side had an implant of the ground on it. Two, I wasn't an Eraser anymore.

"Ouch. It even looks like it hurt."

(Tell me about it.)

In my reflection, a guy with blood-red eyes and pitch-black hair appeared. Every time he talked, his mouth moved, but when I looked for him, I couldn't find him.

"Where are you?" Call me whatever you want, I was getting a little bit paranoid.

(I'm in your mind. Funny how cluttered it is. I can barely lift a muscle without bumping into something.)

"Let me get this straight: you have a body that is inside my brain, and you were the reason I attacked the flock?"

(That pretty much sums it up.)

:I told you to leave when you had the chance.:

"Ah, voice. So not nice to hear you again."

(Voice? Am I missing something here?)

"Yes. I have another embodiment in my mind. Now, both of you get out.

I swear they're twins or something, because the next thing they said was in unison.

:Sorry, but I can't.:

(Sorry, but I can't.)

Ugh, this is enough to give me a migraine.

:Anyways, you should heed my warning when I say that you should leave.:

"What if I don't want to leave?"

:Then you'll kill the flock. It's as simple as that.:

(Not unless he can control me.)

:That'd take time he doesn't have, mutt. He must leave now.:

"Umm, how about I decide what I do, not either of you. I mean, this is me you guys are talking about, right?"

:Yes, it is. But you must go now!:

"Whatever, but not because you told me to. It's only because I want to save the flock. Nothing more, nothing less."

As I prepared to fly off, guess who showed up? I'll give you an unnecessary hint: it's the only freaking people that are exactly like me in the sense that they have wings.

"Great, the Eraser Haters are here. What, having me fall who knows how far down wasn't enough, now you want to kill me? Is that is?"

"You got that right." Ah, Fang. You will be one person I would enjoy killing over, and over, and over, and over, and, guess what? Over again!

(Calm down Sol. You don't want to kill them.)

"Well what do you expect me to do? Invite them to a tea party in a pit of lava?"

(No, but I suggest you fly.)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

-Max POV-

I was dumbfounded that Sol was still talking to himself.

"Angel, what do you hear?"

"He's not talking to himself, that's for sure."

"Who's he talking to then?" I. Was. Confused.

"I think he's talking to the Eraser." My little telepath. Don't you just love her?

"Please do explain, because I am pretty sure we are all very confused." That was my best proper voice. Doesn't it sound delightfully horrifying? I thought so too.

"I don't know how to explain it. I mean, he is the Eraser in a sense, but it's a whole other conscience inside of him that's the Eraser. It's a beast within his body."

"For someone who didn't know how to explain it, that was pretty good."

I didn't become leader on good looks and charisma alone. I have to be able to talk my way out of tight spots. Which I have done on more than one occasion.

"Anyways, we have to go after him, like, right now!"

"Why? Don't you know where he's headed?" I was a little sceptical since Angel was acting scared or something.

"How can I know where he's headed if he doesn't even know?!"

And that brought the scary image to my head of him falling out of the sky, all skin and bones, just so he could escape us and save us all at once.

"Fine. Everyone, pack up. We might not be coming back soon." I just love being the boss, because there were only a few grumbles and gripes before everyone was ready to go up and away.

"Isn't this great?"

Now, if you've ever met Nudge, you know that's not the end of that conversation, so I was a little scared to ask her to elaborate. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, not being on the run, but actually chasing someone. It feels so wonderful! Maybe that's why the Erasers like it so much. It'd suck if I turned into an Eraser, but I hope I'd look cute. Maybe I'll get a cute little tail to wag while I fly! And maybe we'd be stronger than the other Erasers, so we'd always win! Unless they trick us and bring us back to the School for more testing. But then-"

"Nudge, as much as I love your imagination and enthusiasm, you might want to save some of that energy you're using talking for flying. I don't want you to be the first one down."

"Fine..."

I loved Nudge, as much as the other members of the flock, but man could she talk! She could annoy deaf people with how much she talk, and that's saying something.

'Wait, this area looks familiar...'

Apparently we'd flown to Ella's and Dr. Valencia Martinez's house without realizing it, because after what seemed like half an hour or so, it's really hard to tell when you're flying at 210 mph, give or take a few tens, we finally hit forest. And sure enough there was a house off near the edge of this sylvan setting, a good thing because Sol went dowwwn into the forest, not even reaching the safe haven of homemade-chocolate chip cookies.


	7. Chapter 7

******Paladin: Konichiwa, my faithful reviewers.  
Sol: What's with the Japanese?  
Shadow: Are you turning Japanese? Because I don't want to have to wear a kimono.  
Paladin: No, I'm just introducing some of my other creations into these little author's notes for a variety of flavor. So, if I may, I'd like to introduce you to Hikari En (whom prefers to be called Ari), Yami Shadow (prefers to be called Yam), and his brother, Rai Shadow.  
All three: Hello!  
Sol: Paladin, why do I resemble Ari?  
Paladin: Because, my knowledgeable creation, you are his American copy.  
Shadow: The same with me and Yam?  
Paladin: Pretty much so.  
Sol & Shadow: Whaaaat?  
Ari: They say imitation is the cheapest form of flattery, so thank you.  
Rai: I'm appalled that I don't have a copy.  
Yam: It really doesn't matter Rai. Anyways, Paladin doesn't own... Maximum Ride? That's what we're in, right?  
Paladin: Yes Yam. And these three are from my Yu-Gi-Oh (owned by Kazuki Takahashi, not me) fanfics. But I only work on one story at a time, so you guys will just have to be patient.  
**

Overwhelming Power Ch. 7

Sol POV

The last thing I remember before blacking out was crashing into the forest. After I woke up, however, I found I was inside an unfamiliar room of an unfamiliar building. It was dark, so I immediately put my guard up.

I tried getting up, but there's something about colliding with the hard ground from about 700 feet or so up in the air that breaks some of your bones. I don't know why, it just does that.

"Aah!" Wooh, my throat is parched.

(Serves you right.)

"How?"

(I don't know, it just does. You do realize you can think to me, right?)

'Now you tell me how not to look insane. And don't you go saying sanity's overrated.'

(Fine. Insanity isn't overrated. Happy now?)

"Shut up."

I got up with some trouble, and I walked out of the room into a brightly colored hallway. So colorful, in fact, that the light didn't even need to be on for me to be able to depict the colors perfectly.

"Did I die and go to rainbow heaven?" I whispered, forgetting to think it, but I didn't forget that this was a new surrounding.

(If you did, then I wouldn't be here.)

'That's nice to know.'

I quietly walked down the hall, trying to find anything that'd tell me the time: microwave, oven, clock, anything!

Which somehow brought me to a red and green kitchen.

'God! Did a rainbow throw up in this house? It's so colorful!'

(I'm starting to see what you mean.) As if he didn't before.

Luckily all three of the categories were in here, all three saying it was a couple of minutes past midnight.

"Wow. I was out like a light." There I go, forgetting to think again. But I plan on getting the hang of it.

I soon smelled the fragrant aroma of chocolate in the air.

"You smell that Shadow?"

(I'd be lying if I didn't. Chocolate chip cookies!)

I waltzed over to the counter to find a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I warily grabbed one, and I was glad I did, because they were delicious.

Emphasis on were, since they were all gone. There's something about being among the unconscious for more than half a day that really perks up your appetite, you know what I mean?

"Mmm, those were delicious!" At this point, all my fears had washed away, and I was talking freely now.

(Lucky. I might've smelled them, but that doesn't mean I can taste them...)

"Too bad! Sucks to be you!"

"I continued to give myself a grand tour of the household, which, of course, eventually brought me to the living room, the place where the flock was asleep, apparently waiting for me.

"They didn't have to wait for me. I would've been okay if they'd left."

(They must care for you. A lot.)


	8. Chapter 8

Paladin: Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I haven't found the time to type it up and upload it. So without further ado, here's this chapter's real author's note! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paladin: Aww. The flock cares for you Sol. How sweet.

Sol: Shut up. I could still go through with my idea for this.

Yam: Oooh, this could be good. Do it, do it, do it!

Rai: Do it unless it kills Paladin. I want to live to see tomorrow.

Sol: Darn it!

Shadow: Technically it won't kill him since we're figments of his imagination.

Sol: All right!

Ari: Paladin, what have you created?

Paladin: Apparently monsters. I don't own Maximum Ride, but these people belong to me.

Overwhelming Power Ch. 8

Sol POV

Note to self: never as much as breathe around Iggy while he's sleeping, or else he'll not only wake up the flock, but he'll be at your throat in seconds. Just thought you should know if you ever meet him.

"Iggy, it's me, Sol!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sol. We all thought you were dead. I couldn't even hear, nor feel, a heartbeat."

Really? "Well thanks for caring enough to wait for me to wake up."

"Right. That's why we stayed here and not entirely because we didn't want to sleep on the cold, hard ground." (So nice for Fang to care.)

'Tell me about it.'

:You really were dead Sol. But I revived you so that you could fulfill your purpose.:

'Which would be what exactly?'

:I'm afraid I can't tell you.:

(Whatever. Look, I'm glad you came and all, but please leave.)

:I can't leave.:

'Then shut up.' [Note: this conversation went on for a matter of seconds.]

"Well, as you can see, I'm not."

"Oh haha, very funny Sol." Iggy looked less pleasant than usual.

(What's he talking about? Why's he mad?)

{Iggy's blind.}

"Who said that? God, two voices inside my head isn't enough, now there are three?"

"Angel, honey, should we be scared, or are you one of those voices?" Max sounds so sweet when she's talking to Angel. If only she could be that way with the rest of us.

"Yes Max!" Angel is soo cute... don't tell her I said that.

{Don't worry Sol, nobody has to tell me that.}

'Angel?!'

{Yes? }

'You're telepathic?! I didn't see that coming.'

{Well who else would it be? Max? Nudge? Gazzy?}

(It makes sense in a freaky toddler kind of way.)

'Shadow, shut- I mean, be quiet. She isn't all that freaky.'

{Gee thanks.}

'Yeah. Sorry.'

{So, who's Shadow?}

'Sorry, let me do the formal introductions. Angel, this is Shadow, and Eraser inside my head. Shadow, this is Angel, ONE OF THE MANY PEOPLE I DEMAND YOU NOT KILL!'

(Fine. Nice to meet you Angel.)

{Nice to meet you to Shadow! It's so nice to talk to such a sophisticated Eraser.}

(I smell cookies)

{And then you go and do that.}

'Yeah, I sort of ate all the cookies. And no Shadow, there are no more cookies right now.'

(Aww...)

The good thing about telepathy is that you can have a private conversation.

The bad thing? You're completely disconnected from the outside world.

"Sol!" Max startled me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" Dumb me has nothing to say.

"Are you okay? I had to call your name, like, ten times to get your attention."

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to Angel. Sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay Sol. I was trying to ask you how long you needed to stay put." Did she really ask me what we needed to do?! I would've never saw that coming in a million years.

"You're asking me?"

"Well I'm not asking Angel! Her bone isn't broken from her running away from us."

"Oh yeah. Well, I know, think rather, that my arm is broken, so I'll probably need it properly set before it heals, so maybe a day?"

"We'll get it checked out as soon as possible." Who knew that Fang could care? Yeah, me neither.

"With what? In case you guys haven't noticed, none of you are doctors, unless one of you has a power to shoot lasers from your eyes that fix anything on contact." I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

"No, but the good thing is that this house belongs to a good friend of mine, Dr. Valencia Martinez, a veterinarian."

(How fitting.)

"Wonderful." Sarcasm, my greatest ally, right after cockiness. Can you say "rebellious teenager?"

"Anyways, you should probably get back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us-"

"That I'm not partaking in. Listen, I can't risk going buckwild again, so it'd be much safer for you guys if I just left."

"Why? What would you gain by running away from us?" Max sounded close to tears. Either she really cared, or she's a good actress.

"I'd gain the knowledge that you guys wouldn't be dead because of me."

"But Sol! You aren't the one hurting us!"

How'd Angel- oh yeah. "Still, it's a monster inside of me that is."

That sums up my life: I run from Erasers, even though there's one inside of me, and when I'm not running from Erasers, I'm running from my friends because there's an Eraser inside of me.

"Wait, Sol, what's Angel talking about?" I didn't expect Gazzy to get it. Heck, I don't even get it!

"I told Max about Sol having another consciousness inside his head. [Ch. 4]"

"I remember that. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, Max, that consciousness evolved into the Eraser. He prefers to be called Shadow!"


	9. Chapter 9

Paladin: Soo... I have nothing crazy planned for this chapter's author's note, so I regretfully agreed to do Sol's idea. If only I knew what I was getting myself into before I agreed...

Sol: Shut up! This is my territory now! Mwahahahaha.

Shadow: Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride, and everything after these comments will belong to Sol as long as it remains in the author's note.

Ari: Please review! Yam: Or just read without reviewing. It doesn't matter to me.

Rai: Now, without further ado, Sol's messed up creation! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paladin: Now Sol, don't go buck wild.

Sol: Really? I prefer being hot enough to make you melt. It's either that or Shadow morphing into an Eraser and shredding you into confetti?

Shadow: Or we could do both.

Paladin: Let's not and say we did.

Sol: Oh, it's too late for that.

Paladin: Aah!

Overwhelming Power Ch. 9

Max POV

That news went over like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, so you actually talked to him?"

"And he talked back to me. Just like Ari."

Everytime that name comes up, I can't help but shudder to think that the School turned that innocent little boy into a hulking abomination. A.K.A. an Eraser.

"Just what we need: an ally that has it out for us."

I sometimes don't agree with Fang. This is one of those times.

"Maybe not. If Sol could learn to control it, then he could stay." I'm not always optimistic, that's Nudge's job. But I am when I have to be.

"I don't know. I guess I could try to contain him-"

"Alright then. It's all settled: Sol will stay!"

"I'm not staying! How many times do I have to get it through your thick skull! I don't want to stay, because I know that if I stay, I'll cause you guys to get killed. And I don't want that to happen."

I didn't want him to go. His scarlet eyes are hypnotizing and they make him more handsome... I did not just think that! He's a good friend and all, but that's all he is, a friend! Right? God, I'm so confused!

"Look, if you can control it, then you have to stick with us. If not-"

"Then I'll leave. As simple as that." Another thing: I hate being interrupted. But I'd make an exception for him... I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!

"You didn't let me finish. If you can't control it, then we will help you." As I said before, he's brushing off all of my attempts to be nice.

"No thanks." What'd I say? "Look, I'll leave as soon as possible so you guys don't have to deal with me again."

No. That's not what I want. And I'm pretty sure none of the flock wants that either. "You're staying with us, whether you like it or not."

"Whatever. I can't go anywhere anyways. but I'll just stay out of your way."


	10. Chapter 10

Paladin: Aww, their second fight.

Ari: Someone pass me a box of tissues!

Shadow: Ugh, drama queens.

Yam: I agree. Though I can't believe that Ari's in the story and not me!

Sol: No, this Ari is a different person.

Rai: Remember? Ari's full name is Hikari-

Ari: I told you never to call me that!

Paladin: I'll have to stop this before I have to type anybody back to life. Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson, not me, nor do I own his Ari, his creation.

Overwhelming Power Ch. 10

Max POV

'Why is there this pain in my chest?' I thought so only I could hear, but when I looked down, there was no red spot forming on my shirt.

'Am I in love? No, I can't be. I'm the ruthless Maximum Ride, made to save the world from who-knows-what. I brush off emotions like they're nothing. I'm not a girl who falls head-over-heels in love with every tough guy I meet. If I was, then I'd either e lounging on a lawn chair at the beach right now, or I'd be lounging in my coffin six feet under. Either way, I am not in love with Sol, am I? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sol POV

'Judging by the change in Max's mood, I'd say she's in love with me. I'm glad I decided to play hard to get. I know I can control you.'

(In theory. So where's that list of people you don't want me to kill?) 'Right now, it's just everyone in this house. But that list will grow.''

(Good to hear. Not.)

'Whatever.' It's still a bit freaky talking to a person inside my head, but I was slowly getting used to the idea. "Anyways, I'm tired, so I'll just head back to sleep. Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight Sol! Goodnight Shadow!"

(Tell the little one I said goodnight.)

"Shadow says goodnight Angel."

"I know!" She's so cute the way she talks, the way she walks- just the way she is in general.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys later!"

I went towards my room, heading to the bathroom first to talk "face-to-face" with Shadow. After I closed the door, he initiated the conversation.

(Are you sure you can control me?)

Just like always, his mouth moved, but surprisingly, so did mine. 'Theoretically speaking, yes, but I'll need your help. Unless you prefer being, you know, on a leash.' I tried putting all of my venom as possible into that phrase.

(No, I'll behave. But if you want Max, then why don't you just ask her?)

'It's complicated. you wouldn't understand.'

(Whatever. Goodnight Sol.)

'Goodnight Shadow.' XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

That morning I had a peaceful sleep, that is, until I-don't-know-when o'clock, when I had visions of a city that looked like New York City or something, and I kept on seeing the words "Institute of Higher Living" flash in my head. The last image I remember was a manhole cover in an abandoned subway tunnel.

Then, I woke up, not looking like an Eraser. And the sun was actually shining through the blinds.

"Ahh, that was a good-night's sleep."

(Tell me about it.)

'Good morning Shadow!'

But to my surprise, he didn't answer me back.

"Shadow?"

I got out of bed, and I almost stepped on someone.

"Watch where you're stepping Sol."

"What?" I looked down, and there, in real life, was Shadow, the winged Eraser.

"Aaah!"

If that didn't wake the flock, then I don't know what will. Luckily, all six of them came bursting in the room, blood-thirsty and ready to kill.

"What's wrong Sol? And who is he?" Max, as always, cut to the chase.

"Don't kill me!" Nice going Shadow. If that wasn't in their heads before, now it is. Just peachy.

"Why shouldn't we? Give me one good reason." Fang could be so shortsighted sometimes.

"Because if he can't kill you, then you can't kill him. Isn't that right Shadow?" I could've made some smart aleck comment saying that it was because the sky was blue, but I really wasn't up a long and thought out argument.

"Shadow?" Angel wore a face bearing many mixed emotions.

"Yes little one?" I guess that's his nickname for her. I don't mind it, it's kinda cute, truth be told.

"How'd you get out?" I was wondering the same thing.

"The same way I got into Sol's head: teleportation. Who knew all the School needed for such satisfactory results for an Eraser was inject lupine DNA into a bird kid?" Did I hear both parts of that correctly?

"Angel, sweetie, do you know this person?" Max, you took the words right out of my mouth. How does she do that? Can she read my mind? If so, does that mean she knows what color I'm thinking of now? [Review to find out what color that is. I'll give you a hint: it's something no one would ever guess.] That's sort of stalkerish.

"Flock, I'd like you to meet Shadow, an Eraser friend I made at the School before you guys came to rescue me. Shadow, this is the flock: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and me."

Yay! Now I know I'm not entirely insane, unless we all are, because now everyone could see, sorry Iggy, the five-foot-two-ish guy with pitch black hair and blood-red eyes wearing an all black outfit just like Fang, which means we now have two emo's instead of just one. Great...

"Anyways, I was told not to kill anyone in this house, but I knew that, one, Sol would never be able to control me, and two, if I stayed in his head any longer and had to listen to his thoughts, I would go insane!" He's the one who decided to teleport into my head. It's not my fault! "Soo, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Something tells me we all agree with that statement.

So until then, we just stayed talking in my room, if you can call it mine since I'd never had a room all to myself before, except for that cage, but still... Anyways, we got caught up until Shadow eventually started sniffing the air.

"What's wrong Shadow? What do you smell?" I was a bit curious since, you know, canines have a heightened sense of smell, and a wolf is a canine. Just some science fun facts for ya.

"I SMELL FOOD!"

That got our attention. We all burst out and fast walked, really ran, but its not proper etiquette to run inside certain buildings, this being one of them, to the kitchen where a brunette woman and a blonde daughter were cooking food.

"Good morning guys! I was making some breakfast if that's all right."

No one objected, I wonder why, so we all helped our grateful hostess, Dr. Valencia Martinez, and her daughter, Ella Martinez. Not once did they wonder where we came from, nor did she ask us if our parents would be worried we were missing. All adults should be just as accepting as her. I'm just sayin'.

"So..." I KNEW IT! I knew it was too good to be true. Every adult is the same: they try to be nice, but they end up failing epically at it. "I already know the flock, but I really don't know anything about you two."

"Whatever. Let's just get the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' over with." I prepared to outstretch my wings, but the vet stopped me short.

"No need. I already know about that, if only a little bit, but what I haven't heard is your guys' history, your life."

That was the first time in my bird kid life that an adult didn't want to see my wings. I could learn to like this woman. Heck, I already did! "Well, I'm Sol, and I was born, I think, around 14 years ago, the birthdays are a bit iffy, and I escaped from the School, a laboratory in Death Valley, California, that works on genetic failures known as mutants, the most successful being us 'Avian Americans,' and Erasers, which are 50% human, 50% lupine, 100% hulking muscle kids, and I've been on the run for about two years, and only two days ago, though it seems like a lifetime, I met up with the flock, and they adopted me as their own." I poured out the most heart wrenching story anyone had ever heard, and I was a little bit pissed off when the doc wasn't reduced to tears. Well, almost pissed off, because I didn't find it all that sad.

"I'm Shadow, and I'm a human/lupine/avian hybrid thought up by the insane Whitecoats of the School created about 14 years ago." That pretty much summed his life story up.

The next thing that happened was the best thing that could've ever happened: the food was ready, and it was a mini Thanksgiving feast! And it was the best meal I'd ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

Paladin: Guess what Shadow?

Shadow: Huh?

Paladin: You finally get your own chapter with your point of view.

Sol: What? My life wasn't good enough, so you went running towards Shadow?

Ari: Sol, I understand your pain, but don't let it make you heartless, like some people here. (Glares at Paladin and Yam)

Yam: I, for one, couldn't care less, unless, of course, Shadow screwed it up. So word to the wise: don't mess up.

Rai: Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride, but he does own us five!

Overwhelming Power Ch.11

Shadow POV

Ugh, that food was delicious! I have never been that full in my life. Ever! Not even at the School! Big shocker though.

Dr. Martinez was the one to break the monotonous sound of chewing and smacking lips. "Anyways, Sol, I'm going to have to take you to my office so we could take an xray to see if anything's broken"

"Alright, when are we leaving?"

"Whenever you want!" Doc was so nice, that if she was secretly was a Whitecoat, I would faint and have a heart attack at the same time, which wouldn't be very good.

"Can we leave now then?"

"Sure! Whatever you want." There she goes thinking of his feelings again.

"See ya guys! I shouldn't be too long."

"Actually, Sol, would it be okay if I came with you?" I piped up, not wanting to sound imposing or anything, it's just that I'd sort-of grown to rely on his always being there. Not that I had a crush on him or anything, that'd just be plain out weird! But, I had my own reasons for wanting to be with him that I'm not going to disclose for now.

"Sure you can Shadow. See y'all later!" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

We traveled by car to the vet office, which I still find ironic. When we stepped in, however, my nerves were set on edge. The smell of sanitary offices, the smell of the nauseating ether a couple of rooms over, the smell of the saline used to cleanse scalpels and stuff, it all made me cooky, and brought back memories of my time at the School.

~flashback~

"This is incredible! I've never seen such satisfactory results from an Eraser! Who knew all the Erasers needed was just a simple modification?"

The Whitecoats were jabbing me with needles containing different fluids, and were injecting the fluids into my flesh, the pain causing me to scream out in -well you know- pain.

~end flashback~

When I "came back," I broke out in a cold sweat. Which was funny, since I was burning up.

"Shadow, you okay?" I heard Sol ask in a faraway voice.

"Yeah, I just feel a little lightheaded, that's all."

We kept on walking down the hall into an office. And when I say office, I really mean a small check-up room used by the same doctor over and over, making me glad that I wasn't claustrophobic or anything.

This initiated yet another flashback.

~flashback~

I'd just been running for what seemed like hours but could've been minutes, when the Whitecoats yanked me out of the machine and dragged me into an office with a white examination table resided, and injected me with some fluid that would make me a third of what I am today: an Eraser.

~end flashback~

"Shadow, are you sure you're okay? Do you need help or something?"

"I swear, I'm fine Dr. Martinez. I think I just caught a stomach bug or something." I might have, and to make it believable, I was just about ready to puke then and there.

"Okay... We shouldn't be long, just a few pictures. You can wait out in the hallway if you want."

"Thanks doc." I staggered out of the room, one hand holding my head, the other holding my stomach.

I sat down on one of the chairs outside, feeling worse than before, but the onslaught of unwanted memories would not stop coming.

Unknowingly, and unwillingly, I morphed into my full-out Eraser form, a hulking mass of 220 pounds and 6'2", give or take, or flesh, muscle, bones, pitch-black fur with red highlights, and my same colored wings.

I decimated EVERYTHING in sight, lucky there was no one in sight, and when everything was demolished, I busted a hole in the wall and flew off.

The secret side of me  
I never let you see.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.

The wind felt good against my face covered with salty tears, but nothing could rinse off the pain I felt.

So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.

No amount of flying could get me away from the thoughts that tormented me every day.

It's scratchin' on the walls  
In the closet in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it.

Nothing within my power could rid me of those horrors brought upon me by the School, the place of horror and torment.

The place where people's lives are changed drastically in a matter of seconds.

The place where barely anyone comes out alive.

Hidin' under the bed  
In my body in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this makin' in!

I flew off aimlessly across the countryside, not aiming for anywhere in particular, but just flying away from my troubles. To no avail.

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I screamed into the air, letting loose every emotion into that one long and loud burst of voice. And with that one shout, my reality seemed to crack. I had countless flashbacks of my time at the Schools, each memory more terrifying than the last.

I hate what I've become  
The night has just begun  
I must Confess that I feel like a monster!

The onslaught of memories was too much for me to bear, so I went falling for what could've been hours, but it could've been seconds too. Time has no relevance to the insane.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
It's hiding in the dark.  
Its teeth are razor sharp.  
Theres no escape from me  
And watch my soul and watch my heart.

Down I went, too fast for anyone to see, too far gone to care. Though the memories were terrifying, the last one was the most-so. Whether memory or hallucination, I could tell not. But the one that appeared in my mind before I went crashing into the ground sobbing was the most terrifying yet: I had killed Sol.

No one can hear me scream.  
Maybe it's just a dream.  
Maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

*Monster, by Skillet*


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow: Great, now you sent me freefalling.

Sol: You know, he wouldn't be so powerful without all his gadgets and stuff.

Paladin: Yes I would! Because I'm telepathetic!

Ari: You mean "telepathic?"

Yam: No, he got it right. Because I'm psychotic.

Rai: I'm not correcting any of them, because they are beyond help. Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Overwhelming Power Ch.12

Sol POV

Dr. Martinez and I heard a noise out in the hallway after my xrays were over and done, so we rushed out in time to see a hulking Eraser rush out of a hole in the wall.

"Shadow, wait!" I rushed after him, somehow mustering up the strength to fly after him.

I don't know how far he flew before he fell, but it was good news for me since I was pooped. I could barely stand, let alone walk, once I reached him, so I just lay down in the cushiony grass next to his unconscious body.

I pressed my ear to his furry chest, and luckily I heard a heartbeat, faint, but still there.

"Phew. He's alive."

Now the question at hand: how would I bring him back? We were in the middle of a grassy nowhere, so the odds of someone finding us out here were slim to none. Add that to flying being out of the question, and you get the fact that we were screwed.

So I decided to lay with his unconscious body.

And soon my mind joined his in deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We'd been out for what seemed like days, but might as well have been hours, and there were no animals around, just deepening my belief that we were in the middle of FReAKING NOWHERE! So I was stuck on the ground with Shadow, who by now had returned back to a human.

I looked up and saw what seemed like vultures or buzzards circling high over us.

'Great. Even the birds know we're dead. Just peachy.'

(Sol?)

'Well look who's finally awake. At least for now. Could you have chosen a less populated area to crash land in?

(Sorry...)

He lay next to me- which was really just laying on our backs and resting our back on our arms, which in turn were resting on our elbows, since, you now, our _wings_ would hurt- waiting for the birds to go away. To our fascination, the "birds" descended, and we could finally make out the faces of each individual member of the flock.

'We're saved!' I would've shouted that to the heavens if it wasn't for the fact that my throat was parched.

(Perfect. I didn't want to spend my last moments alone with you.)

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

(I just would much rather die with a bunch of friends by my side than just one of my friends that I consider as a brother, that's what I mean by that.)

The flock touched down next to us- it's a miracle that they found us- and started making sentences all at once that jumbled up in my ears.

I tried talking back to them, but like I said, my throat was parched. So I thought to little miss telepath instead. 'Angel, could you tell them what I'm trying to say? I can't talk.'

{Sure!} [Note: this means that whatever Sol/Shadow says in their little thought speech thing will be told to the flock, so that'll save me a lot of typing.]

'I'm so glad you guys found us. I didn't want to die.'

"We're glad we found you guys too Sol. What happened?" Was Max, _the _ruthless, fearless leader of the flock that laughs in the face of danger, really on the verge of crying? That is a camera worthy moment people. And if I had a camera, I would've taken it out and had it destroyed by Max since she likes being hardened, not this girly-girl that'd die in real life.

'I was getting my xray when Shadow went ballistically crazy and flew through the wall.'

As much as I'd like to tell you guys every little insignificant detail about the whole conversation, I'll just cut to the chase: it was a tearful reunion-some cried and some didn't-with many heartfelt moments, and I'm still sure Max was about to cry, but she stayed strong for the sake of the flock. They brought us home, which was a thing I'd never had before.

And I was happy. Well, more like satisfied, but you get the point.


	13. Chapter 13

Paladin: And you thought you were going to die.

Sol: Hmph.

Ari: So when will this story get back on track?

Yam: When Paladin gets a different writer to write this for him.

Shadow: Which'll be never since Paladin likes writing his own stuff.

Paladin: I don't have to write fanfiction, which means you guys will all die as figments of my imagination.

Rai: What'd I do?!

Paladin: You breathed.

Sol: The insanity known as Paladinian Knight doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Overwhelming Power Ch.13

Sol POV

[Note: the same rule applies as last chapter. If you forgot what it was, then look back.]

We got home, and the doc and Ella rushed out to hug us.

"Sol! Shadow! When you guys didn't come back, I thought the worst had happened and you guys were dead! I'm so glad you aren't." Honey, that makes the lot of us.

'We would've been dead if the flock hadn't shown up. But me and Shadow do need water, like, now, or else we won't be able to talk again forever and ever amen.'

"Coming right up Sol!" Ella took off into the "rainbow house" to retrieve us some cups of water while her mother stayed out here and conversed with us.

"Well Sol," said Dr. Martinez," Looks like nothing's broken, but you might want take it easy for a day or two." I automatically put that in bird kid time and translated it to "You might want to take it easy for an hour or so."

"Thanks." I said through Angel. "Sol says he's never had a caring mother before."

The doc's breath caught in her throat, and when she spoke, her voice cracked a bit. "I'm s-so sorry Sol. I could adopt you if you want."

'As much as I'd love that, I need the flock too much, and I wouldn't want to get you or Ella hurt. But thanks!'

"You're welcome Sol."

"I'm back!" Perfect timing Ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Rai: Guys, there's something wrong with Paladin.

Ari: We already knew that.

Shadow: I think he means something else.

Yam: Come on Paladin. (walks in with Paladin) See, isn't it so nice to be out of bed?

Paladin: No! Now take me back!

Sol: What's wrong Paladin? A girl turned you down when you asked her to be your girlfriend?

Paladin: (Types something in) No. I was on ch.26 of one of my favorite fanfics, which is what gave me the inspiration to write fanfiction, when the creator killed off one of the main characters! Sort of what I did now.

Sol:XD P

aladin: Now, anybody else who wants to piss me off, go ahead! But he is probably not going to come back for a very loooooong time. Anyone?

All four: (cricket chirps)

Paladin: I thought not. I don't own Maximum Ride.

Overwhelming Power Ch.14

Sol POV

Ella came back with the water for Shadow and I, and, guess what?, we drank it all up. But you already saw that coming. So to celebrate our not death, we all headed inside for some of the doc's homemade chocolate chip cookies! The same ones, mind you, that I ate only hours ago even though it felt like days [or in his case, chapters].

"Mmm, these are delicious!" I couldn't agree more with Shadow.

"Much better than when they're cold." Which was the truth in my opinion.

"Thanks. There's more in the fridge, and there's another batch being made in the oven, so eat to your heart's content!" Mrs. Martinez said cheerfully.

I loved her right then. And I was wishing we could stay like this forever.

Which is obviously when we have to be on the move again. So you can guess what came next, right?

"Sol, Shadow, we'd planned on moving out tonight in case you guys wanted to come." Why, Max, why? Why couldn't we live some place secluded forever?

The thing about having people that can read your mind is that sometimes they say the exact same thing at the exact same time. Like so:

(Because that'd be boring.)  
{Because that'd be boring.}

'Yeah, yeah.'

"So where are we planning on going?" Please let it be somewhere Erasers couldn't find us.

"We are going to New York." All of a sudden I had a flashback of my dream from earlier this morning. "Apparently Angel had heard of a place called the 'Institute for Higher Living' or something along those lines while in captivity at the School and thought it wouldn't be useful to tell us."

"I've heard of the Institute." I told them.

"You have? How?" Fang, you really need to just stop caring as much about me and we'd get along just fine.

"This morning I had a dream about New York. Like, in an abandoned subway tunnel, there's this manhole cover. I guess that's the entrance or something. I know it's not helpful-"

"Are you kidding me? Do you not know how helpful this is? I mean, sure, we don't know the exact location of where the tunnel is or where in the tunnel the manhole is, but now we've narrowed our search down by roughly half of the state!" Ms. Optimism strikes again!

"Nudge, please speak English." Max asked nicely. Nudge's words always get jumbled up in my head, however, and this time was no exception.

"In other words, thanks Sol!" See, she makes much more sense when she only says a couple of words at a time.

"You're welcome Nudge."


	15. Chapter 15

Shadow: (sniffle) Poor Sol! He was so young!

Ari: (sob) Someone hold me! Y

am: Drama queens. I say good riddance.

Shadow, Ari, and Rai: (gasp!)

Paladin: Okay, I obviously didn't think this through. So now Sol can come back to life. Typity-type-type.

Zombie Sol: Braaains!

Ari: Really Paladin!? Really!?

Paladin: I brought him back, didn't I?

Shadow: Whatever...

Rai: Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Zombie Sol: Braaains!

All: Run!

Overwhelming Power Ch.15

Sol POV

We rested for the rest of the day, which included night, and by dawn, we flew away from the tearful good-byes. So by noon we saw the smoggy New Yorkian skyline, and when I say smog, I mean worse than Gazzy farts.

"Ugh, this stuff smells horrible!"

"Gazzy, you've obviously never smelled your own stink bombs." That was harsh, Max, but I readily agreed.

We stayed flying for a while until we heard music coming from below. And considering that we were about 100 miles up or so, that must've been some loud music.

"Whoa, what is this?" I had never seen so many people gathered together just to listen to noise.

"It's a concert Sol. It's where people play loud music for money."

That perked the Gasman up right away. "Let's go!"

Within seconds we were touching down at the back of the crowd, and even there the music was unbearable.

"Guys, if you don't mind, I'll check somewhere else." I know I said guys but I really meant Max.

"Whatever, but don't be gone too long." Max cares about all of us, but I really wish that she'd care for me more. It irks me!

I flew off while the flock, and Shadow, mixed and mingled into the crowd, keeping their wings on a tight leash with their windbreakers. I flew towards the subway station, trying to find my own way to solve my riddle, even though I had no leads.

Then I remembered the only reason why I was going to the subway. Duh!

So I ran to the nearest subway depot to realize that in order to ride, I'd need some American currency, as in moolah!

And here comes my terrible idea of the day: I decided to fly through the tunnels. But that obviously didn't end well, nor did it start well, since, one, tons of people were watching me whip out my wings, and two, I more often than not saw the "proverbial tunnel of light" that, more often than not, was followed by the horn of a train. In order to protect myself, I pressed myself as firmly as I could against the curved wall in order to not get crushed.

But whether by sheer luck or by the pure, unadulterated power of some higher-up-otherworldly-deity, I survived. And I'm glad I did because I saw a sight that I'd never want to forget.


	16. Chapter 16

Paladin: I finally get back on track, and I start to lose interest.

Sol: Well, you're not one to like being limited.

Ari: Sol, you're back!

Sol: Where'd I go?

Rai: First to the grave, then to the life of a zombie. How'd you come back?

Paladin: Oh, that's easy. I had Shadow take him to a sanctuary to give him a bath in holy water. And when I saw Zombie Sol try to bite off his head, I sent Yam to help him.

Ari: You know they despise church, right?

Paladin: Yep!

Yam: You owe us one.

Shadow: Big time!

Paladin: I'm not gonna' kill myself or ask someone to kill me, nor will I agree to getting hurt ii any way, shape, or form.

Yam: Aww...

Sol: Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Overwhelming Power Ch.16

Shadow POV

We stayed at the concert 'til it was done, then we waited for Sol to come back in front of some trees.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And- well, you get the gist of it.

"I'm gonna' go look for him. If I'm not back by the morning, then don't abandon your mission to come and find us, capische?" Look at that, Max is rubbing off on me.

"Who are you to boss us around?" I thought Max might disapprove, so I had a backup plan.

"I'm the guy who could kill you in your sleep. Ciao!" I leapt out of the tree, unfurling my night-black wings, and blended into the sky. Literally! It's as if I turned invisible or something. Not that a power like that was particularly useful.

Though I wish I could say that I had no idea where he was, but- actually, no. I don't want to say that. I'm glad that I could use telepathy.

I entered into an abandoned subway station and kept traveling, staying off the third rail due to the egging of a warning sign saying "Caution! Stay off the third rail!" so I automatically translated it to "Caution! Step on the third rail and turn into charred human popcorn!" I always knew the correct way, as if I had a map etched into my brain, so every time the path branched. I never stopped to wonder the answer.

Which, in no time, brought me to a surprising sight.


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow: Just spit it out already!  
Paladin: Patience young grasshopper.  
Sol: I've been having patience, master! Yet I don't know where I am!  
Ari: I do. *smirk*  
Rai: You do?! How?! TELL ME!  
Yam: He's been... reading.  
Rai: *Gasp*  
Paladin: People, this isn't a soap opera.  
Yam, Rai, Ari: Fine.  
Paladin: I don't own Maximum Ride, I'm pretty sure tons of people out there know where they are, and I apologize for my short chapters.

Overwhelming Power Ch.17

Shadow POV

I was standing in probably just one of the many entrances into an underground Rio de Janeiro right here under the streets of New York.

"Whoa!" That was a little louder than I wanted.

"Who's there?" I heard a voice call out. Seconds later, about a ragtag group of ten people approached out of the flickering shadows caused by the orange flames, reminding me of Sol, and I really hoped that he was okay. Back to the present, the people either had wooden swords and metal poles, and one even had a gun that, in my Eraser form, I could swallow in one bite.

"Wait, it's just a kid!" One of them said, lowering his "weapon." All around I heard murmurs of "How'd he get here?" and other stuff, which I blocked out, yet I heard someone say "What's with the kids coming now?" which piqued my interest.

That must be Sol. He must be here! But where is he? So I turned on my "mental radio" and sent a shout out his way. (Sol! Can you hear me?) If he's here, which I'm nearly positive that he is, then DUH he can hear me! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

'Shadow?' And there's another duh moment.

(Who else? Where are you?)

'I'm in an underground city! It's awesome here! You should come.'

(I am here, but where are you there?) He is someone that could cause me to start a fight just by how slow he is.

'Where are you?' I just asked that! Grrr.

(I'm at one of the entrances surrounded by an insignificant militia force.) I moved on before I erupted in flames.

'What'd you do now?'

(I swear I just talked and they came on me!)

"Kid!"

"Huh?" And now I know how Sol constantly feels.

"Finally! I was trying to get your attention for the last minute! What's your name?"

"Shadow. My name is Shadow."

"Okay, 'Shadow,' what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find Sol, and I'm pretty sure he's here."

"You mean the new kid?"

"Did you get anyone else named Sol lately? Where is he?" This conversation was starting to bore me.

"The 'he' in question is right here." Sol stepped through the small militia, and just the sight of him brought a smile to my face. I mean, he has the ability to bring a smile to practically anyone's face. At least I'm pretty sure. "Did ya' miss me?"

"Cocky little..." I stopped when I noticed Sol glaring at me, then I continued with "Of course I missed you! Who wouldn't?!" Which I said that fast enough to save myself from watching him skin me alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Paladin: I must say that this is much less fun than writing Yu-Gi-Oh (which I don't own).  
Ari: Finally he could be counted as sane!  
Paladin: I take offense to that!  
Sol: Maximum Ride is better though.  
Yam: Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Shadow: Maximum Ride.  
Paladin: Guys, calm down.  
Sol: Fine, but this discussion isn't over.  
Rai: Why do I have a feeling that ended too easily?  
Paladin: Did you not just hear what Sol said? I don't own Maximum Ride.

Overwhelming Power Ch.18

Sol POV

I led Shadow up to the ledge that everybody here was sleeping on due to the lack of underground houses, maneuvering around the dozens of unconscious bodies that lay strewn about everywhere, and guided him to my spot, which was on, literally, THE FREAKING EDGE of the stupid cliff! If someone moved, even by a millimetre, then we would be one of the many dried-red spots on the floor hundreds of feet below. Good thing we had wings, huh? Bad thing: we probably only had seconds to whip them out before we met the god of the mutants.

"Whoa. Who knew that New York had this huge a city beneath it?" Shadow gaped once we sat down precariously on the cliff, overlooking the entirety of the city.

"I sure didn't." I answered back.

"So, what have you been doing down here all by your lonesome Sol?" Shadow asked, beating around the living arrangements and going straight to my life down here. Which wasn't that far off, mind you, but he still skipped the proper protocol.

"I was searching for the manhole [I remember a conversation I had with one of my friends about that word.] from my dreams, and I found this place. Figured I could crash here for a while until I found it." But I still had a nagging feeling that I was going about this the wrong way.

"Look, Sol, we're here to help you with whatever you need, but we can't do that if you don't tell us what you do need. So don't think that you're forever alone in this!"

"And I know that Shadow! I just feel like I'd be held back by something if I asked for help, so I never do unless I really need it. And even if I did ask for help, it's a hopeless cause. Sure I know it's in the subway tunnels, but which one? And where? It's just confusing not knowing what I need to know to not have to search for years to find something- anything!"

"That's what I'm saying! I'll help you look! I'll turn over every single grain of sand and dirt in this place if that means it'll help you! To save your life, I would gladly give my own." At this point, Shadow was standing over me, and I felt like I was basking in a majestic presence.

"But why?! Why would you save my life for the price of your own?! Why go out of your way to help me with a hopeless cause that could take us to the ends of time to solve this riddle?! Answer me that." I was standing in front of him, face-to-face, my presence rivalling his like equals of opposite polarity.

"Because..." I looked into his eyes, but he looked away as if he was ashamed of something. But what?

"Why Shadow? Why?" I figured since he was lowering his voice, I should too since people were starting to stare.

"Do I have to have a reason, or are you just that insecure?"

That hit home, but I wasn't going to show any signs of it. "I'll ask you again: Why do you want to help me? What will you gain from it?"

"Nothing-"

"Then why?!" There goes my voice level again.

"Because..." There he goes again, looking away. What the heck is he hiding?!

'Why Shadow? What is your reasoning?' I finally decided to use my telepathy to wriggle it out of his grasp.

(Fine. You wanna' know why I want to help you that badly that you won't leave me alone until you find out?) I thought he was smarter than that, but he just figured that out? Wow. Just wow.

'YES! A MILLION FREAKING TIMES YES!' That came out mentally louder than I expected it to be.

(I want to help you because you are my brother.) Say what?!


	19. Chapter 19

Ari, Sol, Shadow, Yam, Rai: Whaaaaaaat?!  
Paladin: Yep, Sol and Shadow are brothers. But to be honest, I only thought of that out of the blue last chapter.  
Sol: So let me get this straight: Shadow and I are brothers just because you wanted to fill the answer to the question you'd been asking yourself?  
Shadow: Which means you don't have a plot whatsoever?  
Paladin: Yep, and only half correct. I do have a plot, I just barely ever follow through with it.  
Ari: There's something wrong with you.  
Paladin: There's nothing wrong with me that isn't wrong with you.  
Yam: He's got a point. But I think he was only just restating the obvious.  
Rai: Sometimes we all have to in order to explain our lives.  
Paladin: Good, because I thought I made Ari smart enough to figure that out.  
Ari: Hey!  
Rai: Just in case you didn't realize, you made all of us.  
Paladin: You got that right! 'Twas a three inanimate object job: my brain, papers, and a pen.  
Yam: Pencil?  
Paladin: No, I mean a pen. I don't trust those wooden objects. I mean, they're practically baby trees!  
Sol: And?  
Paladin: We're stealing the baby trees, so the big trees will eventually rise up against us and destroy the human race!  
Rai: There's something wrong with you. All in favor of agreeing to that notion, say I.  
Everyone: I.  
Paladin: I might've agreed, but that doesn't mean I like it.  
Shadow: Whatever. Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Overwhelming Power Ch.19

Sol POV

He's my brother? He's my brother! He's my brother... Yay!

Soooooo many ways to say that one sentence, so many ways to say my surprise when I learned that the white coats had been hiding such a big thing with me, even though I look nothing like him. I mean, sure he has my face, and body stature, height, hairstyle... oh my gosh I've been so blind! It makes so much sense!

"How?"

"You know as well as I do what the School does!"

"Not that, the fact that apparently I never knew I had a brother and you did!" I exasperated.

"Well, the School took us from our parents when we were little and by then we already were baby bird kids, but then we got separated. When I got older, they injected me with lupine DNA." He spread his arms after standing up. "And here we are. I'm the perfect Eraser"

"I still don't believe this! I mean, all my life I've hated Erasers, and in the last three days, my best friend turns out to be one, and he turns out to be my brother. I just don't know how to feel about all of this. It's too much to comprehend." I blurted out in a Nudge-like fashion.

"Calm down Sol. No need to burn this whole place down. Just breathe, relax, and think this through."

Maybe he was right. Maybe all I had to do was relax and think this through. But that'd be too easy for anyone that had my never-ever-never-ever-never-ever-never easy life.

"Okay, one question. How come you knew this but I didn't?" I asked one of the many questions pounding against my skull, just begging to be let free.

"Considering that I was supposed to be a 'simple-minded kamikaze bomber' whose job was to make you stronger, they said tons of things around me that they shouldn't have, that just being one of them. And considering they were about to send me off to hunt you down, I escaped into that insanity known as your head. You really do need to clean up in there!" He said, leaving a light air to the conversation.

That idea scared me, killing my own brother. A couple of days ago, I wouldn't of cared. Now, I felt like throwing up just at the thought of it. But since he knew, he'd never as much as lay a finger on me, all because we were brothers, born of the same flesh and blood, with a few man-made modifications.

"You wouldn't have killed me since I was your brother, yet if matters were different, you wouldn't have cared." I put together. We were mentally pacing around due to the previously stated reason, and we tried to piece this puzzle together bit-by-bit. One thing was for sure: we were on the wrong problem.

"Ugh, this is hopeless! We're just wasting time and the School is getting away with who knows what, and we don't even know how to beat them!" I almost shouted.

"Just calm down Sol. We're smart enough to figure this now, let's just regroup with the flock, okay?" Shadow suggested.

"Fine. Let's get some sleep first since you woke me up." I playfully scolded him. After he stuck his tongue out at me, to which I sent him a bird, we lied down and relaxed. Shadow fell asleep instantly, and the serene look that he had in his sleep was infectious. I mean, he doesn't normally look happy, but when he does, it looks like an angel swapped faces with him. And if one thing was for sure, I knew I'd be willing to give my life for him just the same.


	20. Chapter 20

Paladin: Grr! I keep on getting off the story for too long. Stupid pen!  
Sol: I don't think it's the pen's fault.  
Shadow: If anything, it's-  
Paladin: Who were you going to blame? Me?  
Shadow: No, your eminence. I was about to blame the paper!  
Paladin: That's what I thought...  
Ari: Paladin is beyond help.  
Yam: It's like he's a different person when he puts on that powdered wig!  
Rai: He acts all British and fancy and stuff. He's insane.  
Paladin: I heard that. Do you all think that?!  
All five: Yep! Pretty much!  
Paladin: Aww, you guys! Come here and get glomped/ a group hug!  
Yam: I'd rather not...  
Paladin: GROUP HUG!  
Rai: Quick! Someone do the disclaimer!  
Sol: Paladin doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Overwhelming Power Ch. 20

Max POV

We set off from the trees a little after dawn, obeying what Shadow told us to do, and set off towards the heart of the city, or wherever the Empire State Building/the tallest skyscraper in the city was. It's not easy being the boss and not having a plan.

What is easy, however, is attracting Erasers.

Angel and Iggy were the first to become aware of their presence, which set us all on guard. They pounced from the crowd without warning and unleashed their claws and fangs. Luckily, we had a not-so-secret secret up our sleeves: we could fly! Not that it'd be particularly useful in this dense of an area. So we resorted to hand-to-paw-to-head-to-claw-teeth-to-jaw-to-foot-to-tail combat. Very basic and Neanderthal like.

"So, the little birdies have come to play in the Big Apple." Out from the crowd came Ari, the frankenstein of all Erasers, and one of the most powerful, despite his being seven years old, and I was hating the fact that our secret-secret weapons weren't here. This was just not our day so far.

"Ari, what do I have to do to get rid of you? Do I have to kill you?" I asked, only joking 0%.

"You can try, Maximum, but you'll never get the chance."

Every Eraser (minus Ari) rushed toward the flock, while young frankenstein monster rushed me. I had to stop worrying about everything, and everyone, for these long moments to not die while fighting Ari. Because God, if there is one, knows I need all of my concentration for him.

I threw a punch at Ari, feinting into a roundhouse kick, but Ari caught it with no trouble, as if someone was feeding him my every move through a mental link, and threw me into a nearby wall, leaving a bird kid sized dent in said previously unblemished wall.

I got out of the dent, unfurled my wings, and flew towards Ari, ready to give him a good ol' 1 2, and, if necessary, ready to dodge.

But so was he, seeing how he jumped up into the air at the exact right time in order to land on my back, causing it to pop, yet surprisingly not strong enough of a force to break it, which leaves me wondering what his ulterior motive is that he doesn't want to kill me.

And while I figured that out, Ari was using my body as a nerd to beat up. Greaaat.

XXXXX

Sol POV

Me and Shadow were asleep on the ledge, but I got woken up by some strange premonition, so I silently got up, careful not to wake Shadow, and I maneuvered around the bodies to one of the many entrances to find my way out. Where was I going? I'd tell you, but even I didn't know.

I wandered aimlessly in the dark, glad for my raptor vision that allowed me to see more than just nothing, when I heard the imperceptibly quiet footsteps of a person with shoes on their feet. WHich narrows down the possibilities to about five billion different people.

I readied myself, prepared to defend with hand, foot, teeth, and fire, should the person prove to be hostile.

Though, as it turned out, all of my attempts to keep Shadow from waking were for naught, seeing as it was him who was following me.

"*yawn* Hey Sol, why are you up?" I'll give him the fact that he's only known me for about three days, but I'm an early riser. i'm what some people would call a "morning person."

"No reason/ Just go back to sleep Shadow." I didn't want to worry him, yet my actions were dulled by the fact that he can read my mind, as I can read his.

"You're worried about the flock, aren't you?" He asked. I gave a slight nod.

"It's just that I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen to them, and it feels like it's all my fault since I'm not there to help them. I feel terrible." I confessed verbally.

"Don't be. I'm sure they're doing just fine, lunging in a tree, or flying in the sky, or just doing something to keep them occupied. But if it'll make you feel better, we can go back and check up on them."

"Thanks Shadow." I gave my long-lost-brother-I-never-knew-I-had a genuine smile, one that brightened up the tunnel, one that he returned in kind.

XXXXX

We exited the subway tunnel system into the "fresh" air of New York. We set out to where we last saw the flock, only to find them not there. So either they had moved on, or they were in big trouble. Either way, my fears came back.

"They must've moved on already." Shadow told me to appease my nerves. Seriously not helping.

"Either that or they got captured or something." My fears resurfaced, giving me a brilliant black-luminescent glow that Shadow helped put out.

"It's okay Sol. We'll find them, just calm down."

Just then, we heard a ruckus in the central vicinity of the town- scratch that, city is such a more appropriate word- not helping other voice that keeps me company- that rose my hopes as much as lowered them.

"Erasers." Saying just that one word has so many meanings. One of the being that the flock was there.

"Let's go." Shadow launched into the air, me flying after him, hoping against hope that my newly formed friendship wasn't going to be torn apart.


	21. Chapter 21

Paladin: I am running out of crazy ideas to do, so instead of doing this stupid author's not I had already had planned, I'm deciding to answer some questions from reviews. This question is from Monolania, a guest who kindly reviewed my story. Sol! Get in here!

Sol: You can't make me! All the kids are going to laugh!

Paladin: Get in here or I will make you do something more embarrassing than this. And I mean it.

Sol: Fine. (Comes in as a musical note.) Though I don't see why I have to do this.

Paladin: One, because it's relevant to the question, and two, because it's freaking hilarious. Anyways, Monolania writes "Is Sol pronounced "so", as in solfege, or soul?" Well, as a freaking music lover, it took us singing up and down the solfege in chorus about a while after I had uploaded I think my 13th chapter or something when I realized that Sol was in the solfege. But sadly, his name is not pronounced as "So." Therefore, it is pronounced as "Soul." Thank you for asking.

Sol: Onto story. Paladin owns nothing he says he doesn't own.

Overwhelming Power Ch. 21

Max POV

Ari continued pounding me to a pulp, but he was obviously not trying to kill me. But why would he want me to suffer instead of killing me like he was trained to do?

He pulled back for another punch, but he got hit with a large spherical [Is that a word? I'm gonna say it is.] pebble that fell from the sky, too small to be hail, but too large to be sleet.

I looked up to see the other two Freedom Fighters unharmed, well rested, dirty, and alive.

"Get them!" Ari howled.

While Sol stayed airborne and tossed multicolored fire grenades, which I'm guessing is a new trick up his sleeve, Shadow tucked in his wings, aiming for Ari, all the while morphing into a blood thirsty, hulking beast, crashing into the seven year old as a full grown black and crimson werewolf beast.

"Ari, long time no see." I was surprised as much as I was understanding how Shadow knew Ari.

"Same with you. Heard you left to find your brother." Wait, Shadow had a brother and no one thought to tell me?! And who is he?!

"You got that right. And, for future reference, the names Shadow. That way when you find yourself in a grave you'll know who was the person who did that. And my brother has a name as well. It's Sol."

Did I hear that correctly? Sol and Shadow are brothers? "Wait, you and Sol are brothers?" I managed to croak out.

"More like fraternal twins Maximum." He smirked at me, still having the fight of his life with Ari.

To be honest, I still didn't see it, so I just played dumb and pretended to understand. "Ooh."

"Still don't believe me?" At that point, Shadow had Ari gasping for breath underneath him.

"Not one bit wolfie." He probably had sniffed out that lie. Get it? Sniffed? Because- you know what, forget it.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but it's 100% true. Now, back to you puppy. What would you like me to do with you?" He teased with a smirk, which as a human it was normally menacing, but as an Eraser it was a mixture of hilarious and horrifying with, one, how far he has to stretch his lip, and two, with all the yellow and red fangs.

"Let... me... go." Ari barely managed to gasp out before Shadows grip tightened.

"You want me to kill you then?" He asked. Since he couldn't speak, Ari could only shake his head. "I didn't hear a no. Say goodbye, you unholy spawn of a demon!" He yelled like a professional exorcist.

"Wait!" I yelled before the job could be done. And as much as I wanted to see him dead, my body wouldn't let me.

"You actually want me to let this pansy go then? Yo are some foolish girl, not fit to be the leader of the Flock."

"You don't think I'm the right person for the position? Who else is there?!" I yelled at him.

"There'd be me, of course. And I'm ready to get this started. I've wanted to show you for far too long who the alpha is around here. And there's a reason it's the alpha male." he snarled before letting Ari loose, him sputtering on the ground, and launched at me with full ferocity. And as tired as I was from the beating I had just received from Ari, I was ready to win and have him submit to me.

We were about to clash when Sol got in between s and split us up with two walls of flame. "Stop this! You two should be best friends, not mortal enemies! Now stop this foolishness before I have to hurt you both."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right in a way. "Fine."

"Whatever. But this fight isn't over yet Max. you will submit to me."

"As if dog-brain!" I yelled past the flames to him.

"Enough!" Sol roared, the walls getting higher with his anger. "If you guys aren't going to play nice, then... then..."

"Then what?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know, okay?! I'm not good at making threats!" He laughed, the flames dissipating. I have to say, his laugh was infectious with its pure happy sound. Even Shadow was laughing now.

After that little dilemma, and finding out that Ari had disappeared, we headed back to the populated part of town, blending in easily with the people around us, just a group or eight kids in a crowd of thousands.

I was still amazed at the new revelation, that Sol and Shadow were brothers, no, fraternal twins, still not believing it, but not having any reason not to.

And for once in my life, everything seemed normal.

For once, we felt no fear.

For once, we were whole.


End file.
